Beam members are useful in various construction applications including but not limited to bridge construction. Beams of various types and materials are useful in supporting various structures and withstanding various stresses at least when provided in an assembled or installed position. Prior to installation and securement of a beam, however, the beam may be unstable. For example, an unsecured beam may present a risk of falling or moving due to wind loads, accidental contact, or other forces that impact the beam before it is secured (e.g. before decking is poured to surround and secure the beam). Beams also must be properly secured during transit and while being positioned at a site.
Securement and stabilization of beams is complicated by the fact that many beams comprise structural members wherein drilling into or otherwise deforming the beam with a fastener or similar device is not permitted. For example, drilling into a concrete beam in order to secure the beam poses a significant risk of structurally damaging the beam and rendering it unfit for its intended purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,240,632 to Melic, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a beam clamp assembly. Melic, however, fails to teach or disclose various novel features of embodiments of the present disclosure as shown and described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,677,585 to Broussard et al., which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a beam clamp assembly for clamping multiple beams together. Broussard et al., however, fail to teach or disclose various novel features of embodiments of the present disclosure as shown and described herein.